1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal apparatus of a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to an internal antenna allowing feeding and ground connection without power loss or degradation of performance in the structure of a mobile communication terminal having an antenna separated from a main printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals such as a portable phone generally have a structure in which a main printed circuit board makes contact with and feeds an antenna through a pin of the antenna.
As mobile communication terminals have become increasingly slimmer, the mobile communication terminals have a structure in which an antenna is separated from the main print circuit board. Such a structure causes problems related to feeding or ground connection of an antenna.
In order to obtain maximum radiation performance and the radiated field of an antenna while making the terminal slimmer, it is necessary to keep the antenna away from a main printed circuit board. However, if the antenna is kept away from the main printed circuit board, power loss may result and the performance of the mobile communication terminal may be degraded.